canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Xaviera
History Xavier adalah seorang penyihir dengan basis time magic. Merupakan satu-satunya yang masih bertahan hidup dari klannya, The Eleanorè Ephraim. Ketika ia masih berusia 13 tahun, klan-nya dibantai habis-habisan oleh klan yang selama ini, selalu dianggap oleh klan Eleanor sebagai partner. Yaitu, klan Bishops. Isu yang beredar di masyarakat adalah, Klan Eleanorè Ephraim dibantai oleh Bishops karena dianggap mempraktikan sihir terlarang tingkat tinggi pada anak-anak dan membunuh rakyat sekitar untuk dijadikan persembahan, yang pada kenyataannya, tidak. Malah Bishops-lah yang melakukan kejahatan sihir itu. Xavier kecil, menjadi dendam kepada klan yang tadinya ia anggap sebagai keluarga keduanya. Dalam tragedi yang menyedihkan ini, turut tewas seseorang yang sangat berarti dan ia cintai; Leonard Ephraim. Baginya, Leon adalah figur kakak dalam hidupnya-walaupun menurut silsilah keluarga, Leon adalah sepupunya-yang sangat Xavier sayang. Leon adalah seorang half-demon. Demon di dalam dirinya disegel oleh suatu kalung yang ketika seorang half-demon lahir akan diberikan kepada anak yang terlahir tersebut. Di dalam tragedi yg menewaskan seluruh klan Eleanorè Ephraim, Leon, dengan tenaga yang tidak lagi banyak tersisa, meminta Xavier untuk mengambil mata kirinya yg berwarna merah. Dan Leon meminta Xavier untuk membawa mata itu dan untuk menjaga mata itu selalu bersamanya. Kemudian Leon pun wafat. Leon menitipkan matanya, karena berdasarkan kemampuannya untuk melihat masa depan, ia memprediksikan akan ada seorang pemuda yang membutuhkan mata itu dan memberi perubahan pada masa depan. Xavier yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Ether, berhasil menemukan Luxuria. Luxuria merupakan mantan mentor sihir klan Xavier, yang terpaksa harus berhenti melayani klan tersebut karena keinginan Luxuria untuk menjelajahi dunia. Luxuria mengajarinya sihir dan merawatnya hingga ia dewasa. Ketika Xavier berusia 19 tahun, ia menerima gelar sebagai penyihir dimensi dikarenakan bakat alaminya dalam sihir berbasis waktu. Sebagai pengingat, Xavier memperoleh seekor naga putih bernama Shinra untuk menemani perjalannya yang akan dimulai. Pencarian akan klan Bishop pun dimulai. Dalam perjalanannya (yang sering kali berpindah-pindah dimensi waktu) ia bertemu dengan banyak orang dan membantu mereka. Namun ketika usianya menjelang 6 abad lebih, ia diserang habis-habisan oleh klan Bishop, yang juga ternyata menyadari Xavier yang masih hidup dan mereka juga mencari jejak keberadaan Xavier. Lalu ia pun mati terbunuh oleh karenanya, karena hanya klan Bishop lah yang mengetahui titik kelemahan klan Xavier. Namun sesaat sebelum kehidupannya terputus sempurna, ia sempat melakukan sihir terlarang yaitu memecah jiwanya dan memindahkannya ke dimensi lain. Jiwanya terpecah, dan sebagian menjadi bayaran agar ia dapat bertahan dan melanjutkan hidup serta berpindah ke dimensi lain. Fairy Arc Xavier selamat, dengan luka-luka yang parah dan jiwa yang tidak lagi utuh dan terpecah-pecah, ia secara tidak sadar telah memindahkan dirinya ke suatu negeri peri. Di negeri peri itu, ia bertemu dengan Brighid, yang merupakan ratu dari kerajaan peri disana. Pertemanan mereka pun terjalin, dan Xavier memutuskan untuk melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membantu Brighid. Saat itu Brighid sedang mengandung seorang putra. Selama tinggal di negeri itu, Xavier terkadang mencoba dan melatih lagi kekuatan time-trippingnya, hingga suatu ketika ia tidak sengaja berpindah ke masa depan dari negeri tersebut.Disana ia melihat Brighid wafat, dan ia melahirkan seorang putra bernama Bedivere. Sekembalinya Xavier ke masa yang sebenarnya, ia menceritakannya kepada Brighid. Karenanya, Brighid meminta tolong kepada Xavier untuk mengkristalisasikan setengah jiwanya nanti kedalam sebuah kristal garnet, dan ia meminta agar Xavi dapat memberikannya kepada suaminya nanti. Ia juga menitipkan Bed untuk diurus apabila suatu saat nanti Xavi bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya, Brighid pun melahirkan putranya, dan ia pun wafat. Kekuatan dikristalisasi oleh Xavier sebagai tanda mata dari ibundanya dan kekuatan untuk putranya telah diberikan kepada ayah Bed. Dikarenakan distorsi waktu, Xavi pun terlempar ke dimensi lain dan tidak dapat kembali ke dimensi yang sama ketika Brighid telah tiada. Setelah terpental dari dimensi tersebut ia sempat berpindah-pindah lagi ke dimensi lain dan bertemu dengan beberapa orang (yang kemudian saat ini beberapa dari mereka ternyata menjadi seorang ranger, e.g. Feze, Kaoru, Seiri, Avra). Pertemuan dan pengalaman yang diperolehnya merubah beberapa karakternya. Ia menjadi lebih kuat dan tidak selemah dulu berdasarkan mental. Tidak ada lagi nona baik hati yang akan memberikan segalanya secara cuma-cuma, semua harus setara, seimbang, dan setimpal. Ia berubah menjadi lebih mengintimidasi, dan berkarakter kuat. Berdasarkan petunjuk dari seorang kakek tua yang ditemuinya, ia diberitahukan mengenai suatu tempat yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Terpancing oleh rasa penasarannya, sampailah ia ke Indonesia. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpindah-pindah dimensi dan menetap dalam jangka panjang, namun bukan berarti untuk selamanya. CR City Sesampainya ia disini, ia menyadari kondisi kota yang terbagi menjadi dua kubu, yaitu Hero dan Villain. Memutuskan menjalani kehidupan di pihak Hero tidak mungkin semenarik Villain, ia memilih untuk berpihak kepada kubu Villain. Ia tidak terlalu membenci seni, namun ia menyukai melihat orang yang tersiksa karena tidak memiliki inspirasi dan daya untuk berkreativitas--artblock. Selain itu, ia berasumsi dengan bergabungnya ia dengan kubu villain, ada suatu kemungkinan ia dapat mendapatkan informasi mengenai Bishop lebih leluasa, dan ia dapat melakukan apapun demi mencapai tujuannya. Xavier membuka toko ajaib yang memiliki beragam benda yang masing-masing dari benda tersebut menunggu para pemiliknya. Tidak sembarang orang dapat memasuki, namun hanya mereka yang memiliki kekuatan dan keinginan yang dapat memasuki toko ini, dan juga mereka yang telah mendapatkan izin dari pemiliknya untuk masuk. Toko ini selain menjual berbagai barang, toko ini juga memiliki kelas sihir yang diajar oleh Xavier sendiri. Shop & House Toko yang dibuka Xavier menyediakan berbagai macam benda –yang umumnya bersifat sihir dan magis-yang berasal dari berbagai macam tempat dan era waktu yang berbeda, dan memiliki kemampuan dan nilai, serta cerita masing-masing dari pemilik pendahulunya. Toko ini bukan sembarang toko biasa. Hanya mereka yang memiliki keperluan (entah dengan pemilik toko atau dengan barang yang ada) yang bisa masuk ke toko ini. Toko Xavier dilengkapi dengan barrier yang sifat resistensinya bisa dikendalikan oleh Xavier sendiri dan akan mencapai tingkat resistensi tertinggi terutama ketika Xavier sedang meninggalkan tokonya dan tidak ada tinggal di toko itu (contoh: Seiri sedang berkunjung ke rumah temannya) Magic Class Xavier juga selain mempunyai toko, dia juga mempunyai kelas sihir dimana dia sebagai pembimbingnya. Awalnya, Xavier sama sekali tidak ada tujuan untuk membuka kursus pelatihan sihir. Hal ini dimulai dari Blood yang mengatakan ingin belajar sihir dan juga diikuti oleh si kembar Ivoryn & Ivory sehingga jadi berlanjut sampai saat ini. Semua sihir bisa dipelajari di kelas ini, termasuk sihir terlarang. Hanya saja, sihir terlarang membutuhkan 'harga khusus' dan ongkos sihir itu sendiri adalah pertukaran kontrak dengan iblis. Leonard Arc ---- soon! Canvas Ranger BIG WAR Pada pertengahan tahun 2011, terjadi Big War dari pelopor A hingga D. Pertarungan sengit ini telah memakan banyak korban dan juga kerugian publik dikarenakan banyaknya warisan budaya dan tempat umum yang dihancurkan oleh baik pihak Hero ataupun Villain. Pertarungan yang sengit ini menyisakan last survivor yaitu Falleci (Divisi 9 Villain) dan Rokoz (Divisi 4 Hero). Sayangnya setelah mengira stage 4 ini adalah yang terakhir, ternyata masih ada stage akhir dimana semua Rangers Villain dan Hero yang telah tumbang pada stage ''sebelumnya kembali diturunkan dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan terbesar dan teroptimal mereka. ''Last stage berlokasi di Candi Borobudur. Pada akhirnya, peperangan ini dimenangkan oleh Villain. Perang selalu membawa dampak yang tidak menyenangkan. Banyak yang terluka, mati, dan harus mengorbankan apapun demi peperangan ini. Kemenangan ini tidak dapat menutupi luka-luka dari masing-masing kubu. Sebagian besar mati, dan sebagaian besar orang kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, tidak terkecuali Xavier. Perubahan terjadi diseluruh pelosok CR City dan peperangan ini telah membawa awal baru bagi semuanya. Karena jiwanya yang tidak utuh, dan perang yang bersifat konstan (dikarenakan divisinya yang terus menerus maju tanpa henti) hal ini telah mempengaruhi kesehatan Xavier, meskipun 'Canvas Regenerate' miliknya telah banyak membantu tetap saja tidak semua hal yang rusak dapat dikembalikan seperti semula. Ia mengalami banyak luka serius dan kelelahan luar biasa. Hal ini dikarenakan ia terus berperang bersama Mistress-nya hingga stage 4 dimana ia dan Shura tumbang dan tidak dapat melanjutkan ke stage selanjutnya. Belum sempat beristirahat total, pemimpin Villain dan Hero masing-masing memerintahkan seluruh rangers di kubu masing-masing untuk turun kembali ke medan perang demi peperangan terakhir. Pada minggu-minggu penenangan setelah Last ''Stage'', Xavier tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari teman-temannya dan ia sendiri kelelahan dan tertidur selama 1 minggu penuh.''' Menyadari ia harus segera berburu dengan waktu untuk membalaskan dendamnya, mau tak mau, ia harus segera mencari cara untuk mempertahankan nyawa tak lengkap yang dimilikinya. Untuk menghilangkan efek kelelahan ini, ia pun mencoba sebuah mantra kuno, yang bahkan efek dari mantra itu sendiri tidak ia ketahui. Kelelahan dan luka-luka yang ia dapatkan sembuh, namun selalu ada hal yang harus ia korbankan. Trivia *Bisa dipanggil Xavier, Miss Eleanor, Elea, Vier, Little Missy (hanya digunakan oleh Leon #Leonard Arc), Sorrela (digunakan oleh Siete (Sieben) #AfterWar), Xavia (digunakan oleh mère-nya), Xavi onee-chan oleh Seiri *Memiliki Pet bernama Shinra. Shinra ini seekor naga putih. Ukurannya bisa berubah dari seukuran seekor kadal kecil hingga ke ukuran aslinya. Dengan sihir Xavier, Shinra dapat mentransformasikan dirinya menjadi sesosok manusia—alas, ia menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang imut. *She's a time tripper. *She always covering her left eye using his over-sized bangs. It's just because her left eye, actually contained a very big amount of magic power. And also in that eye, there's a symbol of her clan, which also as a mark that marked her as a pro witch. *She has a pet named Shinra. Shinra is a white dragon, that contained a lot of magic powers. He's given to Xavier when she reached the highest level of witch. In daily, Shinra size's quite small, the size itself just as big as a lizard. But, when Xavier command him, or when Xavier is transformating/Henshin, Shinra size will be as big as normal size of a dragon. *Decide to join Villain side because she think it would be easier for her to revenge her avenge. *She's a time controlling type. So, she sometimes got lost in some era or years, etc. but she will always found a way to go home. *She's really good in cooking. Probably it's because of Leon's influence. *Semua anggota klan Eleanorè Ephraim usianya unlimited (Tidak peduli seberapa besar luka yang diterima di tubuh, mereka masih bisa tetap hidup. Hanya ada satu titik dimana kelemahan mereka dapat membawa mereka ke jurang kematian. A/N: will be updated later. Category:Female Ranger Category:9th Division Category:Villain Category:Team B